As disclosed in DE 10 2006 025 347 B3, hydraulic modules of the type concerned, in particular for hydrostatic-mechanical transmissions, comprise integrated inclined-axis drive systems in each case comprising a cylinder block with displacement elements that can move therein, which are mounted so that they can pivot on axis-parallel shafts, such that the cylinder blocks of the two inclined-axis drive systems are mounted with different pivoting angles in a common yoke and, to adjust the volume flow, they can be pivoted necessarily conjointly with the yoke by a servo system.
In DE 10 2006 025 347 B3 the servo adjustment system consists of two servo pistons that act upon the yoke. Exact adjustment of the yoke, in particular exact feedback for adjustment purposes, is difficult because of the tolerances involved.